1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detecting apparatuses, and particularly to a detecting apparatus for detecting the angle of a bend in an electrically conductive workpiece quickly and accurately.
2. Description of Related Art
An angle of a bend in a workpiece must be within a certain tolerance. For example, an angle in a fastener for a heat sink cannot be too small or too large, otherwise the heat sink will not fit properly when mounted to an electronic component. An angle gauge is used for detecting whether the angles of the workpiece are eligible. The workpiece is put on the gauge. An operator observes whether angles of the workpiece match corresponding angles of the gauge to decide if the workpiece is eligible or not. However, the aforementioned detecting method is inefficient, because the result is very subjective and not accurate enough.
What is desired, therefore, is a detecting apparatus for detecting the angle of a bend in an electrically conductive workpiece quickly and accurately.